Slightly Out Of Place
by Stacey Lofton
Summary: Three girls from Xavier's School for the Gifted are sucked into Pirates of the Caribbean by way of a new machine Forge has built! Bwahahaha...READ ON! R&R please!
1. Getting There

Slightly Out of Place: an X-Men:Evolution/Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover fic

This fiction was co-written by Stacey Lofton and Ayashe, so writing styles (and some spellings) may vary. Please excuse this, we did not do it to confuse you.

Disclaimer: We do not in any way, shape, or form own X-Men:Evolution or Pirates of the Caribbean, we only wish we did. X-Men:Evolution belongs to the great minds at Marvel Comics. And PotC belongs to the brilliant people at Disney. We DO however own the rights to this fiction and our original characters. Stacey Lofton/Shockwave belongs to Stacey Lofton; and Lelia Stone-DeToma/Ghost belongs to Ayashe. The character of Aliana LeBeau is used with permission from her creator, Aliana LeBeau.

Chapter 1: Definitely Not In Kansas

Two girls, a tall blonde and a shorter redhead, poked their heads around a corner and looked down the long hallway. They were both students at the school they were currently sneaking around in, The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. It was a prestigious school in southern New York, advertising teaching to talented children, but in reality they were secretly training mutants to harness their powers. These said students, Stacey Lofton and Lelia Stone-DeToma, were mutants as well and were endowed with special powers. Stacey's was control over electricity. Lelia, more commonly referred to as Ghost, had a set of wings and could sense mutants. She also had two half-powers accidentally transferred to her by another mutant; these powers could only be used for short periods of time. At the moment though, the girls weren't in any classes to hone their powers, but were sneaking through the sub-levels of the school.

"Is anyone coming?" Stacey asked her friend.

"No, not that I can sense," Ghost replied as she pulled her scarlet hair back into a pony-tail, "but we've got to hurry, Forge and the Professor should be back soon."

"So how hard to you think this new training program will be?"

"Well Forge built it, so it's probably top-notch or something. Which means it'll be really hard! And we'll be the first to try it!" Ghost replied excitedly.

They both took one last glance down the hallway then darted towards two large metal doors; Stacey on foot and Ghost in the air.

"How do we start this thing?" Stacey questioned moments later in the danger room as they stared curiously at the large machine in front of them.

"Push buttons until something happens?" Ghost suggested as she took a step forward and studied the controls. "There's got to be an 'on' button around here somewhere."

They both scanned the machine's many buttons and switches. "Found it!" they both exclaimed as they pushed the large green button at the same time. A bright white light flashed around them. It filled the room and became more red, and then more blue, until it finally settled into a dark violet. It flashed white again, disappearing suddenly, taking both girls with it.

Three minutes earlier…

Aliana, another mutant at the school, one with control over plants, walked into the empty recreation room. "Where are they?" she asked herself as she looked for the other two girls. "Hmm…where would Ah be if Ah was Stacey and Ghost? Oh! The danger room!" she exclaimed and headed for the elevator.

Two minutes and six floors later Aliana found herself outside the same door the two girls entered moments before. She looked up above the doorway and saw a large red light, meaning the room was in use.

"Dat's them," she remarked to herself as she walked down the hallway to a smaller door. She entered and ascended the staircase behind it, leading her into the large circular room above the training area. She looked down to the floor below, and saw her two friends tinkering with a large, bulky contraption.

Speaking into the microphone so they could hear her, Aliana tried to get their attention, "Guys c'mon! It's our night to cook dinner, an' if we don', Kitty will. An' Ah do not want food poisoning!"

She paused as she saw a blinding white light emerge from the machinery, and was sucked into it. She couldn't see a thing, and she didn't know what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good.

Stacey woke up with the bright, warm sun shining on her skin. She put her hands to her side, letting them sink into the hot sand as she sat up. Her friend beside her was waking up as well.

"The sea. I smell t'sea," Ghost mumbled to herself as she slowly opened her eyes. It was very bright and she had to use her hands to shield her eyes. Turning to the girl next to her she asked, "Stace? Where the t'worl' are we?" She paused as a strange look crossed her face, "An' whaddya wearing?"

"What?!" Stacey asked a bit offended at the girl's remark, until she looked down at her clothing. She was wearing a pale brown peasant shirt, a pair of dark brown pants complete with red sash and a small dagger. She had golden hoop earrings and a few necklaces on as well. On her feet was a pair of laced-up leather boots. She looked up at Ghost who was in an equally, if not more, strange outfit.

Ghost was on her feet, staring down at the long folds of the dress she now found herself in. It was long and cream, and came up just below her shoulders. Over it she had a brown, corset-type, vest with a layer of long purple velvet extending from the back and sides of it. Her hair was hanging around her shoulders in small ringlets. She had wrists full of bangles and three pendant necklaces around her neck, all different lengths. She had a pair of pointed leather boots on as well. Looking up with a scared look on her face she exclaimed frantically, "I look like a serving wench! And why is your hair shorter?"

It was true, Stacey's blonde hair was now short and cut rather ragedly at the chin.

A few moments later they discovered many small weapons hidden in their clothing, in their boots, and even attached to their legs. They sat down in the hot sand trying to figure out what had happened to them. After recollecting all they remembered of the incident they still hadn't found out any new information or leads. Stacey looked over at Ghost and noticed the girl's image inducer was gone, and noted that she could still not see her wings.

"Uh Ghost? Where're your wings?"

"My wings? AH! They're gone! I can't believe this! This is NOT happening to me. We're dreaming. Yeah, dreaming," she managed to get out quickly as she fell back into the sand, her eyes large with fear. "My powers are gone!"

"What? Impossible, maybe you're just tapped out." "No, I'm not! I can't sense you!"

"Hold on, let me try something," Stacey commented, raising her fingers a few inches apart and tried to get a spark or two. "I can't get a charge either!"

"Oh great, we're trapped somewhere, in strange clothes, we have absolutely no idea what's going on or how we got here, and on top of that our powers are completely gone!" Ghost cried out, her arms flailing around her face to emphasize her point.

"Toto darling, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," Stacey said plainly as she stared at the peacefully calm waves a few yards from their feet. It all seemed a little too familiar for comfort.

AN - Okay people, just for clarification, Ayashe wrote this chappie. Next chappie: written by Stacey Lofton and including lots and lots and LOTS of Aliana. Yes siree Bob!


	2. Kansas?

Slightly Out of Place- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Now, we don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ((much as we'd like too)). Duh! However we do own our original characters ((Stacey – Stacey Lofton, Ghost – Ayashe)) and Aliana belongs to Aliana Lebeau. Happy reading!

A/N: Okay, so the reason for all this lateness is that Karina A.K.A. Stacey Lofton wrote this chapter. Which means this chapter ((and the notebook it was in)) were prone to getting lost. Which happened. Karina has still not found her beloved red notebook, but just rewrote the chapter instead.

And she thinks it's better too! :D

Waves rocked a sturdy boat out at sea. It's colorful British flags waved in the wind. A little girl is singing quietly at the prow, looking out to sea. A floating parasol in the water. Then a boy! A darling boy, drifting on a piece of wood. As he was hoisted aboard, they passed a large and flaming ship. Only the little girl saw an even larger ship with tattered black sails gliding away from the wreckage. She squinted her eyes to see it sailing away and then she…

Woke up. Aliana sat up in her bed and pondered about the dream she'd had admist a fitful sleep. Not quite like a dream, in fact. More like memories. Incredibly vivid memories. Memories that were most definitely not hers. For one thing, she'd never been near any sort of water that wasn't a river, bayou, or pool. And another, she'd never seen a burning ship.

Then she finally realized her surroundings. She was dressed in a very lacy nightgown and sitting in a very lacy bed. Out side of her lacy, white bed there was a white dresser, a mirror, and some other miscellaneous furniture and paintings.

This was definitely not her room.

She got up out of bed and began looking around, examining the contents of the room. In several desk drawers she found a bible, another mirror, and several other things of no particular interest. Upon opening one drawer, however, she heard a sort of thump and the drawer stuck. She tried again, pulling a little harder, and it came. The false bottom in the drawer had come up a little. She pulled the rest of it out and examined the item under it.

It was a gold medallion. It looked to be from some old, barbaric civilization. It had an especially frightening skull in the middle of it. It was attached to a chain and she fancied it so she put it on like a necklace and turned to look in the mirror. She gasped.

The medallion! It hit her. This was exactly like the medallion from that movie Stacey and Ghost had shown her, Pirates of the Caribbean. Then something else hit her. Something much, much bigger.

This was it. This _was_ Pirates of the Caribbean. The room, the clothes, the medallion. It all fit. But what scared her the most when she looked in the mirror was that she looked _exactly like Elizabeth Swann._

And then she fainted.

Back on the Beach…

"Kansas?!" Ghost bellowed. "Why the devil would we be in bloody Kansas?!!"

Stacey put a hand on Ghost's shoulder. "Calm down. It's just an expression. Once again, calm down."

Ghost sighed and gave Stacey a very worried look. "So, genius, where are we?" Stacey shrugged her shoulders. "Hey," Ghost grabbed Stacey's arm and pointed at a man a little ways down the beach. "Why don't we ask him?"

Stacey looked where Ghost pointed. She saw a man who did indeed look native, or at least like he knew his way around. Ghost ran in his direction, more or less dragging Stacey along with her.

"Hey!" Ghost shouted before he could go any further. "Hey, you!" She gasped as he turned around. He looked just like…

"Will Turner!" Stacey burst out. The man looked at her strangely. Stacey began to laugh. "Dude, I'm sorry, you just look so completely like Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean! Hey, are you related to Orlando Bloom or something?"

The man looked at them even more strangely. "Release the girl, pirate," he commanded, "and tell me how you know my name."

Stacey and Ghost looked at each other. It was clear he thought Stacey the pirate. Her attire and very visible sword and pistol certainly didn't help her case. But as they followed his train of thought, something else clicked. "…tell me how you know my name…" he'd said. Dude thought he was Will Turner.

Stacey and Ghost both thought he was demented. "Uh, I do believe you misinterpret our intentions," Stacey began in her most eloquent language while taking a few steps away from Ghost. "We aren't really from around here. If you could kindly tell us where we are, we'd be ever so thankful." Stacey smiled a little pleadingly.

He eyed them, more specifically Stacey, suspiciously. "You are in Port Royal, a colony of the British Crown," he replied.

Stacey closed her eyes and swallowed hard. It all fitted too perfectly. He wasn't lying, couldn't be. She looked nervously at Ghost, who seemed to be going through the same thought process. He was who he said he was, this was Port Royal, and somehow, they had ended up, not in a hardcore training session, but smack dab in the middle of Pirates of the Caribbean.

Boy was Stacey ever gonna hand it to Forge for makin' that crazy machine.

A/N: So! Hope you are now very interested in the misc. things Aliana, Ghost, and Stacey will get themselves into during the course of this story. CC is of course welcome and all flames will be used to help burn Hilary Duff CDs. Next chappie: umm…ask Ayashe!! Bye! ::waves::


	3. Horrible Fates

Slightly Out of Place: An X-Men:Evolution/Pirates of the Carribean crossover fic

Disclaimer: We most certainly do NOT own either X-Men:Evo or PotC. Yes, devistating as that is to write, we had to do it. Fortunately there is light, we own copyrights to our own characters! Shockwave belongs to Stacey Lofton and Ghost belongs to Ayashe. Aliana is on loan from Aliana LeBeau.

Chapter 3: Horrible Fates

Ghost and Stacey both looked at Will, then at each other; slowly beginning to understand. The already frantic Ghost's eyes got bigger as she started mumbling one word over and over "no". Stacey took a step forward, about to comfort her friend when Will stepped in between.

"I believe you're scaring the lady," he said in a tone suggesting that she step off.

Ghost was about to interject when she realized that they couldn't blow their cover. Will thought she was a high-class lady and that Stacey was a end of the social spectrum pirate. No matter how much they might dislike it, they were going to have to play the part until they found a way out.

Stacey, still inches from his face, was about to tell Will off when her friend interjected. "Um, uh, it's just that she wanted to make a trade. And um...that's why we came to you to uh...see if it was fair or not." She choose this moment to elbow her friend to play along. Stacey gave her friend the most confused look she could manage, then realized what she was supposed to do.

"Oh! Right! So, what do you think? Her turquoise necklace for my uh...scarf and medallion?" Stacey asked quickly playing it by ear.

"I don't think that's a very wise trade on behalf of the lady," he answered skeptically.

"Really? 'Cause I really like that scarf..." Lelia mused trying to think of something else to say.

"I meant making any sort of trade with a pirate," Will said giving Stacey a nasty look.

"What? Oh, uh, what was I thinking? I'll remember that next time, now if you'll excuse us," she said trying to escape the current situation when Will laid a firm hand on her arm.

"Excuse me miss, but I don't think you should be consorting with her type," he said gesturing to Stacey as if she was carrying a fatal disease.

"WHAT?!" both girls yelled. They obviously were stuck in a bad situation now. If they got split up then they might never get back to the Institute. But niether of them could think of how to get out of there with out blowing their cover.

"Either he doesn't know he's a pirate's son yet, or he's gone completely nuts," Stacey whispered.

"I'll have to choose both," Ghost whispered back before speaking to Will, "Seriously dude, it's ok, I know her, she's cool." Stacey shot Will a triumphantly smug look.

He looked at them both strangely, obviously not comprehending the slang.

"Yeah, I'm not really a pirate, and we're friends. See? No worries!" Stacey said, still trying to convince him.

"Once you're a pirate you can't go back. Your soul is already cursed," he answered with a sneer as he stepped between the two girls again.

"Mind if I use that line later?" Stacey said sarcastically under her breath.

"I don't think you understand," Lelia said trying to break free.

"I understand that I cannot let a lady consort with pirates," he replied as he led her away by force.

"You're **kidnapping** me?!"

"I'm saving you from a horrible fate."

Social Spectrum-In short the light spectrum (ROYGBIV) but with the statis quos of high school.


End file.
